


Era of Dusk and Shade

by lxcharon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Deals heavily with death and mourning, Don't read this looking for link, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Slow Burn, This story gets pretty dark, as a warning, grief and growth, he's there but not for a long long long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcharon/pseuds/lxcharon
Summary: In an instant Zelda lost everything she's ever loved. Now she must travel across the war ravaged land of Hyrule with Impa, her personal guard, the only person she has left in life. Lost souls cling together looking to heal from devastation. Together they can grow and become the heroes the land needs.





	1. Hyrule Castle

# Era of Dusk and Shade

.

.

.

There is nothing in the sky. You look around, no clouds, no birds, no stars. Is it even night? Is it day? You can't tell. But you can see your friends waiting for you up the hill. Better hurry, they'll be mad if you make them wait. 

"Your friends what kind of people are they? I wonder, do these people think of you as a friend?" 

You don't understand the question. Of course they're your friends. They always have been. And always will be. Always.

Forever.

The girl is the first to greet you. She always is. No that's not true, now that you think about it the boy greets you first sometimes. Right? But this time the girl greets you first. 

"I wonder, if you do the right thing, does it really make everyone happy?" She asks you. Do you know? You can't think of an answer and she just giggles. She takes your hand and leads you to the boy, he's standing under a tree. 

"I wonder; what makes you happy, does it make others happy too?" The girl asks. Does it? Think about it. Why is she asking these questions? 

Answer them.

The boy teases you. "Your true face what kind of face is it?" What type of question is that? Your face is your face. 

Right?

Wrong.

"I wonder, is the face under the mask your true face?" The boy and girl run before you. Are you wearing a mask?

You are.

How did you not know? Your vision is restricted. Perhaps you should take it off. Perhaps.

Your friends run up to you again. The boy looks mischievously at you. "Let's play good guys against bad guys... Yes. Let's play that. Are you ready? You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right?" It doesn't feel fine. You don't like running.

But before you can argue they are gone. There is nothing in the sky.

"...Everyone has gone away, haven't they?" 

.

.

.

 

Chapter 1

### Hyrule Castle

### 

The wind swirled off the fields and swept up the battlements of the castle, sending crows into the air like a dark cloud. The shadowy murder in turn flew out into the amber sky, as if pulling the night in behind them as the sun set. Zelda stood atop a merlon, bow in hand, bowstring pulled taught, the reverse-twist of the hempen string digging into her fingers. She could feel the bite of it even through her leather gloves, the feeling keeping her alert and poised. The crows were gone, her practice hunt dissipating into the dusk. She let the bowstring loosen in her grip and resheethed her arrow.

The crisp evening air foretold the seasonal change, the crops would be harvested soon, bringing with them fetes to be had, gowns to be worn and strict traditions to be followed. Everything Zelda despised. Already the longing for next summer welled up in her, to be free to run the castle parapets and hunt crows, to ride Rhiannon around the grounds, to stalk the orchard and catch mice. She lamented the loss of freedom that the dying leaves brought with them. 

Jumping back onto the floor of the parapet she unstrung her bow, packing it away in its wrapping. She didn’t need her father to know what she had been up to. She pulled her hair, the color of spun gold, out if it’s messy bun and tried to fuss it into something presentable. One day none of these pretenses would be held to her and she’d be free to do as she pleased, to be who she wanted, but until that day she was stuck. 

“I thought I would find you here.” Zelda spun on her heels, confronted with her shadow. Elegant, dark and cunning, and everything Zelda wished she was, Hilda, her twin, stood against the darkening sky. Arms crossed, black hair swaying in the breeze, Hilda looked everything a queen should be. A gown of indigo and violet swept the floor around her, and a fine tiara weaved itself through her voluminous hair. 

“You can’t be here, if father finds out we’re both up here do you know how much trouble we’ll be in?” Zelda exclaimed, rushing her sister towards the stairs. 

Hilda laughed, a musical sound lilting across the night air. For being twins Hilda really was perfect in everyway Zelda wasn’t. “Well then, we will have to make sure father doesn’t find out we were here.” She grabbed Zelda’s hand, taking the lead and running for the stairwell, her feet softly padding the stones, she must have been wearing slippers under her gown. “I have something to show you Zel!” Hilda could barely contain the excitement in her voice. Down the steps, taking two at a time, Zelda struggled to keep up with her sister. Torches flew past them like blurs of flickering light, banners with the royal crest blended together.

Then suddenly they were at a stop. Zelda almost toppled over from coming to a halt so quickly. Hilda pressed them against the wall. Looking at her sister she placed a finger against her lips, and Zelda held her breath. They heard the sound of a guard walking down the hallway before them. Around the corner he was out of sight, but his footsteps were coming closer, the sound of chainmail and metal plates filling the hall. Both sisters started to inch away from the cross of hallways, hoping he didn’t turn their way. Zelda crouched, trying to remain in the shadows, and Hilda followed suit. The armored guard, tall and yet not imposing at all, marched into view, and just as quickly marched out of view, down the hallway and away from them.

The girls giggled, having evaded their “foe” they started a quick spurt across the hall. Hilda gripped Zelda’s hand tighter, causing them both to stop. A crested tapestry hung before them, indistinguishable from any other tapestry in the hallway. Hilda pulled the tapestry aside to the shock of Zelda, revealing a door only four feet high. 

“Where does this lead to?” Zelda ran her hand around the doorframe. The wood was rough hewn and unlike most woodwork in the castle. 

“It is a surprise.” Hilda winked and pulled the door open by the iron ring. The dark tunnel beyond filled the hallway with cold air, causing Zelda to shiver. Hilda drove ahead, seemingly unbothered by the temperature of the tunnel. The door slammed shut behind them, shrouding everything in a murky blackness. Momentarily they were blinded, Zelda gripped the hem of her tunic, hating the darkness, a hummed song and then Hilda held a flickering cerulean flame in the palm of her hand. A simple spell, something they had both learned early in their tutelage. Though Hilda had always taken to magic faster than Zelda. 

Glancing back at the door Zelda could see an eerily familiar vestige of a eye carved into the interior, before Hilda was too far ahead and the door itself was swallowed in darkness. Following her sister’s silhouette in the blue halo they quietly made their way through the tunnel. 

“Father is going to be so mad if we’re late for dinner.” Zelda sighed.

“You worry too much about what father thinks, Zel.” Hilda shrugged, holding the flame more aloft, cyan and cobalt dancing on the stones of the tunnel. “We are almost there.” 

The light grew brighter as Hilda approached the end of the passage. Zelda heard a click and a creak as her sister opened a door, warm light flooded into the tunnel and Hilda disappeared beyond the door. 

Hesitantly Zelda stepped into the room beyond. A study of some sort, a fire burned in the hearth against one wall, books lined the rest of the walls. A cot was built into the shelving across from the fireplace, and a desk and chair took up most of the center of the room. 

“Is this not gorgeous?” Hilda spun, her gown twirling around her. “A secret library in the castle!” Zelda paced the room, inspecting the details. The only door was the one leading to the secret tunnel, a single window behind the desk gazed out into the night sky. Books were stacked haphazardly on and around the desk, notes scrawled everywhere, a plume left out, ink dried and nib bent. A globe beside the desk was faded, but covered in eyes, marking various locations around the world. Seeing it in the light now Zelda recognized it as the emblem of the Sheikah, Impa’s lost clan. 

“Who lives here?” she inquired, motioning to the fire.

“Not a soul I believe, the hearth is enchanted, it lights itself and extinguishes itself as you come and go from the room.” Hilda sat on the cot, tossing dust into the air. “Clearly, it seems no one has been here in a long time.”

“This room has something to do with the Sheikah.” 

“I inferred that from the insignia of their tribe. Do you think Impa knows about this place?” Hearing her name drove home how much she missed Impa. Tugging at her heart she paused to gather her thoughts. Impa would be home soon, she was just on her yearly pilgrimage. And yet every year when she leaves Zelda missed her more. It was a lonely life within the castle walls and, besides Hilda, Impa was Zelda’s only true friend. 

“She’s never spoken about this, she would have told me.” The look Hilda returned made Zelda feel immature. She turned her attention back towards the globe, running her fingers over the mountains and rivers she recognized all the locations from her studies though she's never been to them herself. “What do you think these markers mean?”

“Sheikah memorials, ancient temples, secret places; who knows?” Hilda dismissed. She pulled a book from the shelf beside her, the worn leather tome brought with it the dust of a library long abandoned. Walking across the room Hilda handed it to Zelda. “The topics in this library are fascinating, look at this- it is a tome on the Kokiri tribe.” 

Zelda flipped through the pages. She had heard of the Kokiri tribe but it was just things of myths and legends, stories about green-clad heroes and demon pigs. And yet this book spoke of them as if they were real, as if they had been studied, as if they were known.

Hilda opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by the sound of Zelda’s stomach growling. “Well, it seems to be dinner time.” 

“Father is going to blow a gasket.” 

“Father is going to blow a gasket.” Zelda slipped the book into her bow case, if this library was truly abandoned no one would miss it. 

Hilda shook her head and lead the way out. A snap of her fingers and a click of the door and they were in the tunnel lit by cyan once more. But this time Hilda surprised Zelda, taking a hard right into what she had previously thought was a wall. Zelda yelped a little then followed suit, chasing her sister down a different tunnel. “Where are we going?”

“Another surprise.” Hilda grinned back at her. She slowed as she reached a door, creaking it open she peered out before rushing the two of them into the hallway beyond. This door was also hidden behind a hanging tapestry, but the hallway they stood in was different. Zelda recognized it immediately as the lead-in to their suite.

“This was here the whole time?!” She gaped. “And we never knew?” 

“Correct, there are also a few other tunnels that I have come across in there that I have yet to investigate.” Hilda guided them to their suite, letting Zelda in to change. “It appears that there are Sheikah secrets all over the castle.” 

Impa had to have known about them then. That would also explain how Impa had managed guarding the twins for so long, appearing seemingly out of nowhere whenever they were about to get into trouble. But why had she never told Zelda about them? She had always assumed there were no secrets between them, but that evidently was not the case. If she managed to keep a whole secret passage system from Zelda, what other secrets did Impa hold?

***

“I am very disappointed!” their father bellowed from across the dining hall. Zelda and Hilda hurried to their seats at the table. King Rhoam Daphnes Hyrule was everything a king was expected to be: big, commanding and boisterous. Ruling the land since he was sixteen he was considered a stern but fair king that did what was needed, if not always wanted, for his people. And there was no one that was more true for than his daughters. “Apologize to our guests immediately.”

“We are ever so sorry for the delay.” Hilda led as both her and Zelda curtsied to the family across the table. Duke Plen, with his wife and son, their late mother’s brother, visiting from the Akkala Province far to the east. Everything that their father was, their uncle was like a pale shadow. King Rhoam was tall, broad shouldered and large in the way former soldiers put on weight in their old age, his strong set jaw and narrow eyes stern and observant. Plen was tall but fat, carrying his weight in his belly, his big head and beady eyes gave him the look of a skittish horse. 

“Kids will be kids.” Plen dismissed condescendingly. Zelda had never liked her uncle, but he was the only living relative on her mother’s side, and her father had been an only child. She took her seat exchanging a momentary look with Ralph, Plen’s son, who gave her a sympathetic shrug. With a flaming coif as wild as his rumored personality, Ralph was brash, spontaneous and a rumored playboy. He was still empathetic for the twins’ situation, having grown up in a royal family as well. Zelda had never been close to her cousin, as Plen rarely left Akkala, where he held most of his power. 

“I am especially disappointed in you Zelda, I expect the highest pedigree from you.” King Rhoam shook his head in dismay. She avoided making eye contact with her father, instead staring at the salad before her. She could feel her neck and ears burn red. Beneath the table Hilda gripped her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. For as long as either of them could remember their father had been harder on Zelda. Neither of them knew why, and as much as it frustrated Zelda, she knew it hurt Hilda more. 

“Enough of the pleasantries!” the Duke interjected, shoveling salad into this plump cheeks like a chipmunk. “Have you told them the good news?”

“I have not, and in light of recent actions, I may rescind my offer.” the King huffed. “The negotiations with the Gerudo are moving along better than predicted. They have requested a council with us to sign the treaty.”

“That’s wonderful news, your Majesty.” Hilda exclaimed. She waved away the soup course as it came to her. 

“That it is. I had planned on taking Zelda with me but she clearly is not mature enough to experience this monumental occasion.” Hilda deflated, turning her gaze to her plate. She didn’t speak for the rest of the meal.

“But fa- your Majesty!” Zelda yelped, a chance to go outside! To see the world beyond the castle walls! She couldn’t lose this opportunity. She had to collect herself, make herself appear regal and mature. “Your Majesty, I have worked on my studies, I have practiced my arms, I know my words. If I’m never to witness these proceedings how am I ever to learn what to do?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Duke Plen spoke up, finishing his soup and gesticulating for the next course to be brought over. “She seems a reputable girl, I’m sure this will be a fantastic learning experience. Bring them both with.”

Hilda looked towards her father hopefully.

“Very well, Zelda, you may attend this event with me. Hilda, you are to stay here and continue your studies.” The King crossed his arms, baring down at Zelda. “Do you remember your studies on Gerudo customs and cultures? They are a very strict and rigorous people, and it has taken many moons to negotiate this treaty. The last thing I need now is for you to attend this and hold a faux pas against them.”

“I remember your Majesty!” She wasn’t going to let her father take this from her. She was finally going to see Hyrule and the Gerudo Desert. This was more than she was expecting.

“Very well, we leave at dawn, have your attendants prepare your belongings tonight. It will be a long ride to the border.” 

Zelda couldn’t believe it. She was getting out! She was going to leave the castle! This was possibly the best day of her life.

***

She screamed as she jumped from her covers. Heart racing she could still hear her father’s last words ringing in her ears. She looked at the dish of slop that had just been slid beneath the door. Her meager meal for the day, as it had been for all the days previous, she had no idea how long she had been in the cell. Had no idea how long it had been since they had killed her father and dragged her into this dungeon. The stone that made up the floor and walls burned in the sun and froze in the nighttime chill, and yet she couldn’t seem to keep track of days passing. 

She could see the blood on her hands, seeping from her father as he lay dying on the floor of that room. The Gerudo man laughing in the corner, something cold and harsh and violent. Zelda pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob.


	2. Fort of the Seven Heroines

# Era of Dusk and Shade

.

.

.

You know what oppression is. You’ve known it your whole life.

Some think oppression is about the self, the tribulations and mountains you’ve climbed, but you know better. 

Oppression is growing up being told your people chose to live here, where the sun takes your old and the lack of food takes your young. This land was once fertile and that was taken from your people and you were told you chose it.

Oppression is watching your people die out because you’re animals, beasts, ogres, and no one would want to have children with them. Every generation growing smaller and smaller. Soon you know there will be no one of your heritage at all.

Oppression is teaching your daughter, your children to make themselves as small as possible, to not draw attention to themselves, to take only what is absolutely necessary and hope that is enough to keep them safe from those that wish them harm.

But truly oppression is being told that you chose this life, that this is your fault. If you want better make better, otherwise suffer at the hands of your oppressor, that is your choice. You are choosing to watch your family suffer, you are choosing to watch your people die. This is your fault.

You know what oppression is. You’ve known it your whole life.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

### Fort of the Seven Heroines

### 

“I need you to listen to me closely. Do not make any noise.” The voice woke her from her fitful sleep like a needle pulling a thread. She didn’t know where she was at first. Time moved like thick molasses as she tried to gain her bearings. And the voice came again: “We must work quickly and quietly. Zelda I need you to heed my words.”

She knew that voice. She remembered the huskiness, the crisp commanding tone, she knew who this was. 

“Zelda come to the window.” on the far wall from the door, up ten or so feet was a small caged opening, letting the moonlight in- bathing the cell in a sickly pale light. A face peered into the cell as well, hidden behind a laughing mask with a single eye painted on it. “Zelda remember your training, you can do this.” The figure let a thick rope unfurl to the dungeon floor. Zelda gripped it in her hands, they seemed so small now, when was the last time she had a good meal? It didn’t matter, this was her time to escape, to finally be free of the endless days and nights in these four walls. Steeling herself, and remembering her scaling training she tightened her hold on the rope, and placed her feet against the cold stone of the wall. The first step was doable, the second step took everything out of her. She held onto the rope with everything she had and tried to catch her breath. She had so much farther to go and the window seemed like a distant goal. 

“Breathe Zelda, strengthen your core and keep your eyes on the next spot up the rope. I know you can do this.” Zelda slowed her breath. She thought of Hilda, of her father, of that day. She felt the rage burning in her stomach, she had to get out of here. She would not die in a prison in the desert, she would get revenge. Focusing she started to scale the wall. With every grip of the rope her arms burned all the way to her shoulder blades. Her lungs fought against the extraneous activity. Her mind cleared as she began to concentrate only on making it out. The only thing she could think about was the laughing man. The man she would kill. 

Reaching the window ledge she grabbed the outstretched hands of the masked person. The window had always seemed so small and tightly barred from the floor, but once up the wall the window was much larger than she had anticipated, and while it was a tight fit through the bars with some struggle they managed to get her out. 

The masked woman stood a head taller than Zelda, white hair pulled back into a top knot. She was dressed in form fitting wear the color of the night sky. Even with her face hidden behind a mask Zelda knew exactly who it was.

“Impa!” She fell into her friend’s arms. And the weight of everything that had happened, the excitement of what was to come, the feeling of fresh air on her skin, caused Zelda to burst into tears. Sinking into the familiar feel of Impa’s body Zelda sobbed, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She couldn’t stop and continued to cry until Impa finally lifted her from the ground and started to carry her away as if she was a baby. 

“Where are we going?” Zelda held onto Impa, feeling awkward. Impa moved with a powerful grace through the sands, seemingly unburdened by Zelda’s weight. She remained silent as she ran across the dunes The desert air was frigid and Zelda found herself shivering. Impa tightened her grip around her, an attempt to keep her warm. She found herself drifting off in Impa’s bosom, the rhythmic sound of her running clearing Zelda’s mind of any thoughts.

***

“Poor child, look at her, all skin and bones.” A woman ran her hand around Zelda’s cheek. It was a firm, and yet gentle hand, much larger than Zelda’s own hands. She could feel the calluses of someone who has worked hard their entire life. “They really kept her down in those dungeons for a whole year.” 

Zelda tried to feign sleeping, she didn’t recognize this woman’s voice, and wanted to hear everything they had to say before she let them know she was awake. 

“With my crippled intelligence it took me far too long to figure out which prison they had put her in.” This was Impa speaking now. “It took us forever to even confirm that she was alive. The suffering she must have endured-”

“Do not blame yourself, Impa.” The other woman took her hand from Zelda’s face. “We must put our trust in that everything happens for a reason. The good and the bad. You did what you could, and the princess is in our possession now. There is still a long road ahead of us, and what she will face in the future will surely be harder than what she faced in the past.”

What did they have planned for her? A whole year she had been in that prison cell, rotting away. What had happened in that time? What of her sister? What of the castle? 

“She’s awake.” Zelda didn’t know how Impa could tell but she knew.

“Try to rest your head, child, do not get up too fast, or overexert yourself.” The other woman leaned in close. She was large, larger than even Impa, a Gerudo woman with warm skin and hair the color of radiant flames. Her soft moss colored eyes belied the rest of her rugged appearance. She motioned towards Impa, now maskless, but still in the midnight blue shozoku, who scrambled to bring a jug of water from the far side of the room. The Gerudo woman held it to Zelda’s parched lips and let her drink at her own pace. 

The water was so cold and refreshing, Zelda hadn’t drank anything like it in so long. She soon began to chug it, wanting to fill her body with as much of the wonderful liquid as possible. The woman pulled the jug away before Zelda choked. With a reassuring hand on her back, Zelda slowly sat up. 

“You said I had been imprisoned for a year?” Impa nodded. “The treaty, it was a trap, a lie. They killed my father and took me away.” She couldn’t get that memory out of her head. Her father bleeding out on the floor, her scramble to attack the man, to exact revenge. The guards dragging her away. “The Gerudo betrayed us.”

Impa’s eyes, intense and the color of burning coals, shot to the Gerudo woman beside Zelda. But the woman said nothing and let Zelda continue.

“What has happened while I was imprisoned? Did they crown my sister? Are we at war with the Gerudo?” 

“We need to meet with Lady Riju.” was all that Impa replied. Getting up she helped Zelda to her feet, and the Gerudo woman took her leave ahead of them to inform Riju of their attendance. 

Once alone, Impa turned away from Zelda, staring into the fire burning in the center of the room. A small pot boiled with what looked like a thick stew over it. “Things are a lot more complicated than you think.” 

“How are they complicated? The Gerudo betrayed us, killed my father, lied to us, imprisoned me.” 

“Do not speak ill of an entire people your highness.” Impa turned back to Zelda, her eyes stern, and mouth pulled taught. “The man you saw, he’s something beyond what any of us could have imagined. He is a demon, a dark god. He manipulated the Gerudo, manipulated the King, manipulated me. He started this dark path. Do not blame the Gerudo for that. When he rose an army and marched against Hyrule, it was the Gerudo that stood against him first.”

Impa sighed. “The Duke of Akkala gave the throne to that man as soon as he arrived at the castle gates, but you surely don’t blame all Hylians for his power now.”

“You’re…” Zelda was being brash, a fool. Even she knew that, but she had been locked up so long. Alone for so long that all she had was her anger and her sadness as company. “You’re right, I’m sorry Impa.”

“If he has taken the castle where is my sister? Where is Hilda?” Like bile rising the back of her throat Zelda was filled with horror of what happened to her family. 

Impa didn’t reply at first, trying to avoid Zelda’s gaze. “We don’t know.”

“You don’t know? So she could be in the dungeon like me? She could still be alive.” 

“The castle is different now, your highness, it has been twisted by dark magic. My agents cannot reach it, we have no intel on what is happening inside.” The apprehension in Impa’s voice carried how much of a failure she felt in the situation.

“We need to figure out how to get inside. We have to save Hilda!”

“Lady Riju is waiting in the ruins.” The Gerudo woman returned. Impa nodded, and ushered Zelda out of the room. From outside she could see what had looked like a tent on the inside, with multi-colored fabrics layering themselves around the walls and ceiling, was actually a cave. They were in a community of caves that were connected by ladders and rope bridges built into the side of a great plateau, looking out into the Gerudo Desert. 

“Where are we?” Zelda asked.

“This is the hideout of the Resistance.” The Gerudo woman explained. “Those of us that stood with our chieftain, and refused the corruption of Dragmire, were banished from our cities. We came here to gather our forces and to become powerful enough to overthrow the false chieftain.”

Down and around the mesa they stepped carefully around the stone path that wrapped itself along the edge of the plateau and provided steady footing against the sand. The Gerudo lead the way followed by Zelda, with Impa taking up the rear. The feeling of the sun beating down on them was welcomed by Zelda. As hot as it felt on her skin it was a reminder of freedom. For her whole life she had felt that being in those castle walls were a prison, if she had only known. 

Around the corner of the plateau they were greeted by great and massive ruins. Zelda’s breath caught in her throat. Seven statues rose from the dunes, reaching for the blinding sun. Each standing hundreds of feet tall, Zelda had never seen anything like them. Powerful women wearing ornate headpieces and resting her hands on sword hilts that drove into the earth, the statues were awe inspiring. Standing in the center of the circle two Gerudo women turned to the three of them as they entered the ruins. 

On the left was the shortest Gerudo Zelda had seen, standing shorter than even herself, and yet carried a regality and authority she seemed much larger. Her crimson hair was pulled into a golden headpiece, flowing almost to the ground behind her. She watched Zelda closely with jade eyes that narrowed in a casual intelligence. To her right stood another Gerudo, closer in height to the woman that was in front of Zelda, her hair pulled up into a severe high ponytail. Her crossed arms made her seem much more guarded. 

“Greetings young princess,” The smaller of the two started. She was wrapped in a pine colored cloak that swirled in the desert wind. “I am Riju, Chieftain of the Gerudo, it’s a pleasure to have you here, alive and well.”

Now standing before them Zelda was taken aback by how young Riju was. She was the smallest Gerudo she had ever seen because she was a child and Zelda had never seen Gerudo children before. How was this child in charge of the Gerudo? She seemed even younger than Zelda herself! 

“I am Princess Zelda Hyrule. I want to thank you for assisting my bodyguard in helping me escape.” Giving the respect needed in the situation she bowed to Riju. 

“Of course, Impa has been priceless to our operations here. And we have been waiting for you for a long time.” Riju made the distance across the circle to Zelda, taking her hands in her own. “I am so glad you’re alive.” The larger Gerudo woman placed a hand on Riju’s shoulder, to pull her away and to a safe distance. “Do not worry, Nabooru, I believe in our friend Zelda.”

“Believe in me?” Zelda felt so out of her water, like everyone around her knew more than she.

“Do you know where we stand?” Riju motioned to the sentinels towering over them. 

“I have never been to the Gerudo Desert before, I’m sorry but I’m not familiar with any of this.”

“These are the Seven Heroines.” The Gerudo that had been there when Zelda awoke, informed her. 

“Correct, Urbosa.” Riju nodded. “The Seven Heroines have protected the Gerudo people for centuries. They saved us when the Demon King came to our people aeons ago. We need these Seven Heroines now, but we cannot stand idly by, waiting for them to rescue us. We must gather the Heroines and save our lands from the Demon King.”

“This aligns itself with the legend of the Seven Sages in Hyrule.” Impa explained. “Whenever the kingdom falls into darkness the Seven Sages are gathered to bring in the light.”

“But what does this have to do with me?” Zelda wondered.

“In the stories it’s a princess of Hyrule who unites the Sages.” Impa interjected. “You, your highness, are the Princess of Hyrule.”

Zelda looked around at the seven statues, wearing with age and the harsh winds of the desert their faces had become indistinguishable from each other. Powerful women from the history of this land, not heroes in green, but heroines. “The Seven Heroines, huh?”

“They represent skill, spirit, endurance, knowledge, flight, motion and gentleness.” Riju followed Zelda’s gaze upward. “They represent the Gerudo’s ability to save themselves. They represent home. This is why we chose to place our hideout so close to the ruins.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin looking for these Seven Heroines.” Zelda shook her head, what were they expecting of her? She knew nothing of life outside Hyrule Castle, or her prison. How’d they expect her to accomplish this?

“The Seven Sages of Hyrule myth are connected to seven shrines. Powerful places of prayer and belief that attract their spirits.” Impa explained. “And there was once one of those temples here in the Gerudo Desert.”

“‘Once’ is the key factor in that statement.” Riju continued. “During Hyrule’s first occupation of our lands they tore our temple, the Spirit Temple, down and replaced it with an Arbiter’s Grounds to persecute our people.” Zelda had never heard of that. Never learned that in all her studies. Did Hyrule really do that? She had known that at one point Hyrule had owned the Gerudo Desert before the Gerudo themselves had risen up and seceded from the country, though that was long before she or even her father had been born. What other horrible things had they done to the Gerudo? “Either way, young princess, it will be the best place to start your search.”

“Don’t worry, your highness, I will be accompanying you on your quest.” Impa assured. Zelda smiled at her, at least that was good news. She had missed Impa so much, it filled her heart to overflowing to just be around her again.

“As will I.” Urbosa placed a warm hand on Zelda’s shoulder.

“We will also be sending Nabooru with you.” Riju added. A fact that Nabooru didn’t not seem to know.

“Lady Riju! I can’t possi-”

“Worry not, Nabooru, I have Buliara, I will be fine.” Riju waved her hand and took Nabooru’s reassuringly. “We are in dark times, and we cannot sit idly by, we must fight for our freedom. It is the Gerudo way. You hold such pride in your heart, you are a beacon of the Gerudo, and you will represent our people.”

“Very well Chief.” Nabooru bowed and joined Impa and Urbosa beside Zelda. 

“Now, let’s get you rested and fed as well as equipped. You will head out this evening once the sun has set. May the moon guide your path true and clear. You are our hero, young princess, and we are depending on you to stop the Demon Lord from casting his dark shadow across all this land.”


	3. Arbiter's Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda with Impa, Urbosa and Nabooru at her side, travel to the Arbiter's Grounds, a former Gerudo temple that was turned into a massive prison by the Royal Family. But what they find there turns out to be more than they bargain for.

# Era of Dusk and Shade

.

.

.

“I walked among you.” She is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. Powerful, elegant and serene.

“I walked among you and I saved you.” You know who she is. You’ve always heard the stories, the secret prayers, the effigies in elder women’s homes. And yet her name dare not pass their lips.

“These lands were once fertile, emerald green. But they placed a curse upon us. The land died and with it our people. I came bringing the protection of serpents. Those knowledgeable in surviving the harsh conditions before us. They taught us how to gather food, how to withstand the heat and how to use the sands to our advantage.”

Her vestige grows and is even more beautiful. This time beautiful in it’s darkness and terribleness. And you tremble before her.

“Our serpents were considered vile by the colonizers. You let them destroy my effigies. You let them hide my temple and punish our people. You let them replace me with the three strumpets of the Triforce. And our people have been cursed ever since.”

Snakes bite and hiss and everything grows dark.

“Do not let them destroy our people like they destroyed me.”

.

.

.

 

Chapter 3

### Arbiter’s Grounds

### 

“I managed to collect these for you. These are what lead me to believe that you were alive.” Impa brought out a familiar case and quiver as well as a sheathed blade. Zelda couldn’t believe her eyes, they were her belongings. She pulled her bow from its case to inspect it, the kokiri book fell from the case as well. She knelt to pick it up, remembering that library from a year ago, the secret Sheikah tunnels in the castle, her sister Hilda.

“Impa, Hilda and I found these secret passages in the castle. They lead to a library filled with the Sheikah crest.” Impa didn’t even have to answer for Zelda to know. It had been kept from her, Impa had known about them the whole time. She couldn’t face the fact that there were secrets being kept from her by Impa. Instead she slipped the book back into the case and took her weapons.

“There are a lot of things you aren’t privy to yet, your- Zelda.” Impa started. “I know this is difficult for you. The path ahead will be harder than what you’ve faced so far. Not everything has been revealed to you as of yet, and I promise you, by the end you will know everything.”

Turning back to her confidant Zelda snapped. “I’ve trusted you, trusted you my whole life, and yet now I find out that you’re hiding things from me. What else don’t I know? What else are you lying about?”

Impa slapped her. The sound echoed around the room, and reverberated in Zelda’s skull. She couldn’t believe it. “I am indentured to you for life, but my life does not belong to you. The time for entitlement is over. I care for you, I will defend you with my very being, but do not question my loyalty or intents again.”

Zelda was stunned silent. Never had someone spoken to her that way, not even Hilda. Instead she made her way out of the cave, hiding the tears that welled in her eyes. Perhaps she was being spoiled…

***

The moon cast effervescent light upon the dunes. Animals of the night singing their call, and the drum of horse hooves making a steady melody in the darkness. The four horse riders galloped across the desert, a cloud of sift trailing behind them.

Zelda pulled her wrappings tighter. They had outfitted her with traditional Gerudo sherwhal and poncho that she used to keep out the night air. Impa had also changed from her shozoku into a simple Sheikah robe and cape that Zelda had seen her in before. Zelda touched her cheek, remembering their conversation before.

Urbosa lead the ride, with Impa and Nabooru riding on either side of Zelda. Nabooru had warned them to keep their eyes peeled for enemies, the desert was currently overrun with enemies. From Gerudo who served Dragmire, to the Yiga clan who based themselves out of the Mesas of Doubt, and the Bulblin Raiders that Dragmire had apparently given full run of the lands of Hyrule. Even with Nabooru’s warnings the ride to the Arbiter’s Grounds, while stressful was uneventful.

Rising out of the sand and eclipsing part of the moon the Arbiter’s Grounds were like a dying Tower of Babylon. A construction of superimposed arcades that spiraled up to an amphitheatre topped with seven pillars each with a crest of the Seven Sages and the Hylian royal crest. Even though it was known to be abandoned a soft light emanated from the top of the structure.

Urbosa pulled her horse to a rest beside an outcropping of large boulders that greeted them before the ruins.

“It will be better to head from here on foot.” She declared. They all unmounted and tied off their horses near an overhang that would hopefully keep them somewhat hidden from enemy eyes. Scaling the boulders Nabooru stopped them before they could travel farther.

“Urbosa, do you see that?” Urbosa held Zelda down.

“Smoke.”

“Bulblins, I can smell them.” Nabooru hefted her glaive. Zelda had seen all three women with their weapons, but while Urbosa was playful and Impa was strict, Nabooru wielded her glaive with a power and strength that Zelda admired. Nabooru fought with a drive to protect her people and way of life that made her glaive seem like a extension of her stout arms.

Zelda and Impa both strung their bows as Nabooru explored ahead. Returning Nabooru motioned them to follow her.

“They have made an encampment of the surrounding grounds. We’re going to have to make it past them if we are to get it into the Arbiter’s Grounds.” Nabooru debriefed in a hurried whisper.

The closer they got the more Zelda was hit with the stink of the Bulblins, like unwashed leather and decaying meat, it made her stomach churn. As the tents came into view she saw the pig-like goblin people, the color of wilting leaves and mold they scrambled around the campground fighting over food and sleeping spots. There were more than she was expecting, over a hundred, with a similar amount of warboars tethered in makeshift stables throughout the camp. The whole scene lit from above by the soft ambient light of the Arbiter’s Grounds.

“How are we possibly going to get through so many?” Zelda asked. The grounds were crawling the bulblins.

“I believe I can help with this.” Urbosa winked at her. “But we’re going to have to move quickly.”

Bracing themselves for a run, Urbosa snapped her fingers and on cue a lightning bolt struck the encampment far to their right. The light blinded Zelda. Blinking away the white that stained her vision, she saw that the others were already running. Taking off after them she watched as the bulblin camp was thrown into chaos. Fires started to erupt among the tents and wooden fences. Bulblins ran for the source of the lightning strike, leaving the camp by the entrance of the ruins abandoned.

But not entirely abandoned. As her companions sprinted ahead she watched as a handful of bulblins spotted them and started their direction. Knocking an arrow she took careful aim as she ran, taking in the desert wind and remembering her training she let the arrow fly true. Striking the bulblin just as it jumped towards Nabooru, the bulblin spun out, knocking out a second one.

“Nice shot kid!” Nabooru exclaimed, clearly impressed. She swung her glaive, cleaving a third bulblin that rushed her. The four of them hastened as the gates to the Arbiter’s Grounds drew closer. Urbosa fought off bulblin with a spinning scimitar and a smirk, Impa let arrows fly clearing the path.

Nabooru reached the gates first, using all her strength to push them open. The muscles in her shoulders and back rippling against the weight. “Run! Run!” She hollered as the rest of them sprinted past her. Urbosa and Nabooru slammed the gates shut again. Urbosa hummed a spell and the gates were sealed.

“That should afford us enough time to find what we need.” Urbosa smiled proudly.

Zelda’s blood rushed, her breath ragged. She had never done something like that in her entire life. It was exhilarating. Horrifying, but exhilarating. She hugged Urbosa, who while surprised, picked her up in a hug. “You did wonderful young one.”

Setting her back on her feet they looked around the antichamber around them. A large circular room, a ten-foot statue was built on a dais on the far side. A woman sitting cross legged with serpents intertwined her body, the detailing and gold inlay showed that she was carved by someone who loved the subject. Nabooru stood at the foot of the statue staring up silently.

“Who was she?” Zelda wondered, coming to stand next to Nabooru. She remained silent, and looking at her Zelda saw tears streaming down her face. Urbosa joined them, sympathetically gripping Nabooru’s shoulder.

“No matter what they’ve done, she’s still watching over us.”

Nabooru shrugged her off. “What do you know about anything, betrayer?” She stormed off towards the stairwell spiraling out of sight to their left. Zelda began to follow, but Urbosa held her back.

“Worry not about Nabooru, child, she is valid in her anger.” Urbosa sighed and turned to Impa. “What do you think? Up or down?”

“She went towards the basement, let’s cover more grown and head upwards.” Taking the stairwell to their right, Zelda watched them disappear around the bend. She turned instead and followed Nabooru.

The stone steps slowly spiraled into a lower chamber. Cast in darkness Zelda couldn’t see much outside a bobbing orange light ahead. Nabooru was holding a torch over her head across the chamber, peering at hieroglyphics on the wall. Following the light in the darkness Zelda walked out into room, something felt off, making her skin crawl and her hair stand on end. The feeling of being watched couldn’t be shaked. Stumbling, a clacking brought Nabooru’s attention. Looking down at what she tripped over Zelda screamed at the sight of bones scattered across the floor.

“Kid! Why did you follow me?” Nabooru joined Zelda in the center of the room. “You have to be careful, there are dark spirits here.”

“What happened here?”

“Don’t worry about it. But spirits tortured and unjustly murdered reside in this haunted place. If we linger too long in one place, or make too much noise we could draw attention.” Nabooru took Zelda’s hand, leading her to the wall she had been inspecting earlier. “This wall looks different than the others, as if it had been built more recently. The writing here is in Gerudo… but it’s not written in a way we would write it.”

“What does it say?” Zelda ran her fingers over the engravings, she was unfamiliar with the Gerudo language outside the few phrases she had learned for political sake.

“‘The Sword of the Thief Lord, cursed and sealed, must remain bound here for eternity.’” Nabooru held the torch higher above her head to illuminate the wall. “It’s as if they wanted this to appear as part of the original structure, but this was definitely built by the colonizers.”

Zelda watched Nabooru’s face as she spoke. The pain that the Hylians had caused the Gerudo was clearly still fresh for her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the atrocities my people have done.”

“Your apologies do nothing. Our pain is great and it is deep, words cannot fix what has been done.” Zelda fell silent. Nabooru, realizing how harsh she sounded paused to gather her thoughts. “I was named after a great Gerudo hero. Nabooru had helped a Hylian hero from ages past and helped free our people of the clutches of a demon. My mother raised me to know our peoples’ history, to know their stories and legends. That is why these ruins hurt me so. This was no simple ‘Spirit Temple’. This was once our greatest monument, made to our savior goddess. The erasure of the temple represents the erasure of my culture. But the twisting of our place of worship to a place of suffering and execution is truly the most heartbreaking thing. It burns me to my core.” Nabooru held Zelda’s chin, lifting her face. “But I do not blame you, these things happened long before either of us were born and I know that your apology is heartfelt, and I thank you for that.”

Zelda nodded and turned back to the wall. “There is a crest here, one of the royal family.” Nabooru was shocked by the revelation. It was carved so lightly in the bricks, shallower than the text around it, sand had filled it, making it almost invisible. Stepping forward Zelda began to sing, a song she had been taught before she could even walk. A song her mother had taught her. A song she knew to sing when she saw the crest. Glowing gold, the crest lit up the room, and then, brick by brick the wall folded away to reveal a sunken room beyond.

“You keep finding ways to impress me, kid.” Nabooru chuckled. “How did you know to do that?”

“My mother was not of the Hylian royal family, and never fully trusted them. She learned this song, something passed through generations in the royal family. She taught it to my sister and I and told us if there ever came a time that we felt locked away to sing it and the door would open.” It felt weird to talk about her mother. She hadn’t realized how much they had stopped mentioning her mother after her passing.

The room beyond was circular like the antichamber above. But instead of a floor, the room sank away into a sand pit. A large jagged sword was shoved into the center of the sand pit, chains and seals covering every inch of the blade. It was bigger than any sword Zelda had ever seen, it would take a giant of a man to wield it. The blade alone must have measured 5 feet. Stepping closer to it, she could make out that the blade was entirely black, darker than onyx. She had never seen seals written like the ones on this blade, nearing it she ran a hand over the heavy chains.

On touch they faded from existence. Not just the chain she touched but every chain holding the sword down.

“What did you do?” Nabooru yelled.

“I-I just touched them!” Zelda scrambled back up the sand. The sword began to radiate with a dark power, something like glowing but with the absence of light. Shaking violently it lifted itself from the sand pit, and doing so seeming uncorked the pit, letting the sand become a spiraling vortex beneath Zelda’s feet. Nabooru’s strong hands grabbed Zelda and pulled her out before she was sucked below.

A cackle from above drew their attention. The sword hovered in the air, and perched atop of it was a lanky jester. His skin was an unnatural color and he wore an outlandish bodysuit, looking alien in every way.

“I must thank you ever so much, it’s been far too long trapped in that form.” The strange man laughed again, something creepy and unsettling. He flipped his white bob and leaned in to get a better look at his saviors. “Now how shall I reward you wonderful heroes?” He sang.

“Oh I know, by killing you!” He cackled as his sword flew at Zelda and Nabooru. They both made a sprint back for the stairs. But the sword wasn’t the only thing that had awaken in the ruins. The room behind them was now shuffling and creaking with bones as skeletons lumbered about, reaching out blindly.

Nabooru made deft work with her glaive, swinging it back and forth to clear a path for them. Zelda drew her rapier, bracing herself against the onslaught of scratching claws and grasping hands. Reaching the stairs and Zelda’s heart beating in her throat, they lunged up the steps, taking them 3 or 4 at a time. Right behind them the eccentric demon crashed into the base of the stairs with the gargantuan sword.

Back in the entrance they bolted for the stairs leading up. Zelda could hear the sound of the bulblin outside the gates trying to force their way in. The sound of their scratching claws ringing in Zelda’s ears. She dared not turn around, the tittering of their assailant echoed behind them, spurning her on. Up the second flight of stairs they arrived at the amphitheatre of the Arbiter’s Grounds. Ahead, standing on a dais in the center of the stage floor, Impa and Urbosa stared ponderingly down at whatever was carved into the floor.

“We have to get out of here!” Nabooru called. Their companions turned in their direction. Urbosa immediately drew her scimitar and buckler.

“What happened?” Impa asked.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve awakened something deep in this place, something wicked and powerful.” Zelda heaved. She placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. “This is all my fault, I was so stupid.”

“Where did he go? He was right on our tails.” Nabooru raised her glaive to the entrance defensively, waiting for their attacker.

“What foul demon are we dealing with?” Urbosa inquired.

As if on cue beneath them the floor burst open, showering stone and debris everywhere. The familiar sinister cackle and the man levitated into view on his sword. Flipping his hair he licked his lips with an unnaturally long tongue.

“Oh ho ho ho! This was a lot more fun than I anticipated. And now there’s more of you to kill!” He jumped off the onyx blade and hovered in the air above it. With a swing of his arm the sword followed suit, swiping at Urbosa. Jumping back she tried parrying the attack with who own blade. The blow sent her tumbling across the floor.

“Who are you, monster?” Nabooru charged the sword.

“Me? I’m Ghirahim, but you may call me by my full title, Lord Ghirahim.” He laughed as he swung his arm, the blade swinging towards Nabooru. Colliding with her she was thrown across the theatre. “Or not, I’m not picky.”

Impa let three arrows fly, but Ghirahim was too fast blocking them with the flat of the sword. He swung it again at Urbosa who had gotten to her feet, bloodied but still battle ready. While he was distracted Zelda also shot an arrow at him, this time flying true and striking him in the shoulder.

“How dare you?” He flew towards her himself, but slowed as he got a good look at her. “You, you look familiar. You’re someone Master will want dead.” laughing boisterously he raised his arm, bringing the giant sword over their heads. Closing her eyes Zelda waited for the final blow, instead she was shoved aside. Nabooru had jumped in the way of the blade, taking the full attack in her chest. The sword seemed to cleave her from collar to the base of her spine, but it did not budge from where it was.

“NABOORU!” Urbosa screamed, running for her companion.

No blood drained from her body, instead light, pure and golden seeped from her wounds. Still she stood there, sword lodged in her chest and feet spread apart, not collapsing, not weakening.

“No, Nabooru, why? Why would you do this?” Zelda sobbed, shaking her. Gripping her and trying to pull her free from the sword.

Above them Ghirahim was screaming “No! No! No!”

“Look at that, I was the Heroine of Spirit the whole time.” Nabooru coughed, light shining from her mouth. Her voice was so hoarse and weak.

“What do you mean? You can’t do this, you can’t die now!” Zelda screamed. “We need you Nabooru.”

“Impa, I have this fool, but I don’t know how long I can hold him here. Take them and get out of here.” Nabooru slowly turned to face Urbosa, her eyes now two beacons of light. “And I’m sorry, please protect the kid for me.” Urbosa nodded tears streaming down her face. She grabbed Zelda around the waist and sprinted for Impa.

“This is fine, this is FINE!” Ghirahim shouted. He started laughing again. “I’m impressed you’ve managed to do this, but she can’t hold me here forever, and once I return to Master. Then it’ll be over for you!” His cackling was the last thing Zelda heard as Impa pulled a contraption of her her side bag and jammed it into the bricks of the theatre, she release it and a cord shot out, wedging itself amongst the rocks outside the bulblin encampment. Pulling off her cape she ziplined down. Urbosa ripped off part of her skirt and wrapped her hand in it. With Zelda still under her arm she zipped down the line and crashed into the rocks below.


	4. Gerudo Canyon Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the release of Ghirahim at the Arbiter's Ground Zelda, Impa and Urbosa race to the border. But getting across to Hyrule may not be as simple as believed.

 

 

# Era of Dusk and Shade

.

.

.

You had siblings once. Have siblings. No one knows that. There were three of you once. Are three of you. No one knows that. 

But not here. Not in this memory, in the one before, or the one before before. One memory from before your family, before your home. That was when you had siblings. Have siblings. 

You were the oldest of four. You are the oldest of four.

Every single one of you have been punished, have been chained, have been locked away. You haven’t seen your siblings in millennia, you will never see your siblings again. 

People hate what they do not understand. People destroy what they hate.

You had siblings once. You have siblings.

You will never see them again.

.

.

.

 

Chapter 4

 

### Gerudo Canyon Pass

Urbosa’s hand was badly shredded, Zelda gently cleaned the wound and wrapped it in bandages. Holding the Gerudo’s hand in her own she concentrated on how small her hands seemed in Urbosa’s. She was so small and worthless, she couldn’t save anyone, she couldn’t even save the very heroines she was suppose to be finding.

“Don’t look like that.” Urbosa ran her free hand around Zelda’s cheek, wiping away a tear. “You did great back there.”

“Nabooru is dead, and it’s all my fault, I broke the seals on that monster. I opened the secret door. I killed her.” Zelda began to cry freely now. The light shining in from the windows reflected off her tears casting them in silver. 

“You did no such thing. Nabooru had a warrior’s death, the greatest honor any Gerudo could ask for.” Urbosa smiled wide, hiding her own tears. “And she ascended as the Heroine of Spirit, that is a wonderful thing.”

“So much is expected of me, and yet I seem to fail at every turn.” Zelda watched her tears as they dripped into her hands, folded in her lap. “I can’t find the Heroines, I can’t defeat this villain, I can’t rule Hyrule once I return to the castle. It should have been Hilda here.”

“I want to tell you a story, sweet child. You see I was once in your predicament as well. For, I am Lady Riju’s sister.” Zelda blinked back tears to look up at Urbosa. “When our mother died, it was I who was supposed to take the role of Chieftain. It was I that was supposed to lead our people. But I did not want to rule.” 

Urbosa turned away from her, her eyes staring not out the window, but instead to distant memories. Her hands clenched at her side. “In my heart I knew I was not a ruler, I knew I would lead my people astray. You see, my heart belongs to the sky and the earth. Just as my lightning strikes from one to the other I must strike out on the road. Riju, from a young age was quick witted, was intelligent, cunning, was everything I wasn’t.

“To the chagrin of our elders I abdicated the throne. Riju was destined for that position and I left Gerudo Town for the road. Nabooru and Buliara were there to help Riju grow into the role, and despite what has happened-” Urbosa paused, “Actually in light of what has happened Riju was the better choice.

“Everyday I feel regret leaving her there so young, but she’s the best Chief we’ve ever had, better even than our mother. If anyone can lead a rebellion against Dragmire it’s Riju.”

Zelda could tell the actions still hurt her, no matter what she claimed. Abdication wasn’t something she ever thought of doing, she didn’t even think it was an option. Hilda should be the ruler of Hyrule, they were twins, it wouldn’t be so strange. 

But, remembering her father’s last words, she knew she couldn’t do it now.

“All the preparations have been made.” Impa informed, leaning into the room. We leave within the hour.” Urbosa made a sweep of the room, packing their meager belongings. 

“There’s one more thing, I’ve procured disguises for the two of you. Before we make it to Kolomo you will have to change. While in Hyrule we must keep a low profile, our cover is that we’re pilgrims, traveling to the holy sites.” 

Outside the oasis was bustling with business. Beneath the beating sun sellers called their wares, haggled prices, and herded animals. It reminded Zelda of watching Castletown from her window during market days. The pool in the center of town was the main draw, a location of sustenance and hope in a harsh, barren environment. The water brought with it a menagerie of patrons, enemies and allies, seemingly at a truce for a chance of rest. Most of the shops and inns were ran by Gerudo, with Hylians, Gorons, Bulblins, and a race Zelda had never seen before, but Urbosa called them the Zuna. As Gorons were large and round, like the very boulders they ate to survive, the Zuna were small, quiet, swabbed in robes and khimar. They spoke mostly amongst each other, emerald faces turned inward and away from the others.

“You really shouldn’t stare.” Impa muttered to Zelda. She quickly averted her gaze, turning back to her steed. “Though no blame really falls on you.” Impa helped Zelda up into her saddle. “I have only heard of them in books and legends. It was assumed they were extinct. Yet, when Dragmire appeared he came with the Zuna from the Desert of Doubt.” 

As they rode out of Kara Kara Bazaar Zelda thought of the Zuna. An extinct race hiding in the windswept dunes of the desert. And the Bulblin, a race recognized by Hylians as raiders and monsters, and yet under Dragmire they exist in harmony with the other peoples. 

“It will be a day’s ride until we reach Kolomo, before we reach the gatetown, we will have to pass the Gerudo Fortress, and it will be difficult to get by without being caught.” Impa explained. 

Ahead and above, the mesas that surrounded the Gerudo Desert reached out, forming a land bridge, making a natural gate, their road winding through the canyon beneath the gate. Wind howled through the canyon as they rode forward. No other travels ventured through the pass. They made no effort to stop, instead choosing to eat atop their horses and push forward through the day.

“I’m sorry, Impa.” Zelda pulled her steed towards Impa’s. “I’m sorry for how childish I’ve been acting, it’s not very dignified of me.”

Impa gazed at Zelda, the bottom of her face was obscured by the high collar of her cape, but her eyes were soft. “I must apologize as well my liege. I acted out of hand, and I am as much to blame as you. Just know that what I do, I do for you. I have known you almost your entire life, I have devoted all those years to you and your family. I will continue to devote my years to you.”

Zelda knew that on this journey there was no one that she could trust more than Impa. Her best friend, her confidant, her partner. 

They continued their travels in silence. Zelda chose to start reading the tome on the Kokiri. She had never known much about the Kokiri, ageless children forest spirits. She had grown up thinking they were fairy tales, stories told to kids. But the book was clearly written by someone who had known them. Pictures scrawled across the pages, drawings of children in green, their measurements, and their names notated beside them. The book was written by Rauru Gaebora, some anthropologist from ancient Hyrule. Not only had he written the book but his own notes on his work were scribbled everywhere in the margins. He kept looking for the link to something, but Zelda couldn’t extrapolate what the link was between.

As dusk settled around them Urbosa slowed their march. The air was growing heavy, thick with humidity, a stark contrast to the desert air from the morning. Looking to the sky, sinking from orange to pink, to purple, to the cool indigo of night, a huge statue, appearing as a kneeling camel, formed out of the stone atop the plateaus. It glew with a pale cyan light. Zelda remembered having seen it when she had traveled into the Gerudo lands with her father’s entourage over a year ago.

“Nabooris, the guardian of our people.” Urbosa explained, no question needing be asked. “Our legends speak of a powerful heroine that navigated that beast to assist a hylian hero in defeating a monster that threatened all our lands. It was stories of this heroine that inspired me to love the road and the adventure brought with it. I aspire to be as powerful as her one day.” Urbosa winked at Zelda. 

“We’re reaching the fortress.” Impa interrupted, her voice calm but deadly serious. “The only way in or out is across the River of the Dead, and past the Gerudo Fortress. Since the fall of the Hylian family they’ve become much stricter with who passes through. If word has already gotten out of your escape, your highness, we will have a hard time getting through.”

She dismounted and walked over, handing Urbosa and Zelda folded papers. “These are our travel papers, allowing us passage, if they ask any questions you are Laroba and Seres, I am Telma, we are travelling pilgrims. Do not say anymore than you have to. The more you lie the larger hole you dig for all of us to fall in.” 

Back on her horse they neared the fortress, an imposing building of stacked buildings and towers built directly into the cliff face. Armed Gerudo stalked the walls, watching the path and the few travellers gathering around the bridge. Beside the Gerudo were people dressed in red with light armor and faces obscured behind masks. Their masks were immediately recognizable to Zelda, being the sheikah eye but inverted. Who were these guards? They never interacted with the Gerudo, but kept a close eye on the proceedings below. 

They lined up at the gate before the large slated bridge that spanned out over the ravine that the River of the Dead snaked through beneath them. A caravan was coming into the canyon, and currently the Gerudo inspectors were speaking with the owners. After a long questioning they let the caravan in, and turned to Impa, leading their procession. They inspected her papers then let her through. They didn’t even ask Urbosa for hers, waving her along with Impa. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, they were going to get through without much trouble.

“Papers.” The Gerudo on her right, a large, imposing woman with broad shoulders held out her hand. Zelda fumbled to get the forms Impa had given her out of her saddle bag. Handing it over the inspector looked it over, reading every single line. “What was your business in the Gerudo Desert?”

“Pilgrimage.” Zelda didn’t break eye contact with her. She could feel her heartbeat behind her ears, but was determined to not falter. 

The inspector narrowed her eyes. “Where are you heading to from here, Seres?” 

“Hebra region.” Zelda’s palms were slick with sweat but she gripped her reins and didn’t budge. The Gerudo’s eyes drifted up towards the fortress, looking for something over Zelda’s shoulder. She tried to regulate her breathing, counting in her head over and over. They were going to catch her. They stood there in stalemate, until the inspector turned her attention back to her.

“Safe travels, Seres.” 

All Zelda could do was nod in disbelief. Quickly driving her horse ahead she met the others on the bridge where they were waiting for her. Once with them they said nothing and sped across the sound of the river far below, and their horses’ hooves on wood clearing Zelda’s mind. 

On the far side of the bridge they were greeted by a rock outcropping and the road curved off to the right. As the sun finished setting, covering them in darkness and starlight, they rode along, the stone formation to their left and the ravine to their right. 

Just as Zelda was beginning to doze off in her saddle they reach Kolomo Gatetown. No lights greeted them, there were no sounds of people or animals, just the song of grasshoppers and starlight. 

At one point Kolomo had been the sister city to the Gerudo Fortress, resting on the Hyrulian side of the river those passing into the desert rested and prepared for the travels forward. But now it was nothing. Half crumbled buildings and burnt signposts littered the alcove the town occupied between the rock outcropping, the ravine and the forest beyond. The large archway that once stood at the entrance to town was now smashed and the large pieces of it were scattered across the road. As they entered Zelda bore witness to what had happened, while no bodies were left, rusted weapons rested in the overgrown grass. Arrows decorated the yards and roofs of the houses like odd gardens. 

A year ago Kolomo had been bustling, traders from all over gathered trading wares with the Gerudo. Families of soldiers, who trained in the nearby garrison, growing up amongst the foreigners. When her father’s caravan had passed through they had cheered and praised him and flew banners with the family crest. 

Now nothing remained but the shells of houses that were no longer homes. Was this Hyrule under that monster’s rule? How much more had her land suffered in the year she was imprisoned?

Impa unmounted near the scorched remains of what appeared to be a stable. Zelda and Urbosa followed suit. They made camp in one of the hollowed houses. Burning a fire in the hearth and rolling their cots on the floor in the living space. Zelda lay awake, the sound of Urbosa snoring gently and the crackle of fire should have lulled her off to sleep but after seeing the ruins of Kolomo she couldn’t get her eyes to remain shut.

Impa had first watch, sitting silently in a window, watching the nightlife outside. Zelda watched her shape in the window, sinewy and strong, Impa was the last of the Sheikah. She could never imagine what it was like to be the only remaining member of a whole people. What had happened to the rest of her family? Did Impa ever know her family, her clan?

What happened to the family that lived in this house? Had they escaped into the night? Running the the Gerudo invaders? Had they been slaughtered ruthlessly in their home? Were they given a proper burial?

Outside it started raining.


	5. Hyrule Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda, Impa and Urbosa find themselves at Lon Lon Ranch, where the mystery of the missing ranch owner could threaten the livelihood of everyone living there.

 

# Era of Dusk and Shade

.

.

.

You named her Oten, meaning Heaven, because she was a blessing. You didn’t know this could happen. That perhaps the curse prevented it. Your wife was radiant that day, glowing like the Goddess of the Sands. 

She had your eyes, even then you knew she’d be trouble. 

She would change the world, you knew it. It was Oten that brought laughter into the home. It was Oten who sang as the sun set, letting you know dinner was ready. Oten lead the locals in games of chance and jolly. She was an oasis, a garden. She was a cool breeze in the harsh sands. 

Even as your wife grew ill, even as her radiance diminished.  As she slowly faded from the light of life. Even then Oten was joy, she was love.

Oten reminded you of your humanity. She reminded you to forgive, to teach, to learn. When the darkness burned within you she held it at bay. 

When the anger blinded you, she helped you see. She was your answer. She was your peace. As long as she smiled you could be you and not  _ you _ .

.

.

.

 

Chapter 5

### Hyrule Fields

The outfits Impa had purchased for them were odd, especially Urbosa, who ended up wearing a hylian men’s riding outfit. “You couldn’t believe how difficult finding Hylian garb in your size is.” Impa apologized. Zelda had a blue tunic with black pants and heavy boots. She pulled her hair back into a braid with Impa’s help. Sitting there as Impa braided her hair childhood nostalgia hit Zelda. Her and Hilda running around the castle, Impa following them. Impa teaching her sword fighting after she begged and begged for ages. Impa braiding her hair while she sat still on her bed gossiping with Hilda.

That life had felt like such a prison for so many years and yet now she’d give anything to relive those days.

“A day’s ride from here are the royal stables and Lon Lon Ranch. From there we’ll reach the Hyrule Garrison, Tabantha Village and the Hebra Provence.” Impa mounted her horse, and the other two followed suit. “The Temple of Light is rumored to be located near Rito Town. Hopefully within we’ll find clues to who the Sage of Light is.” 

Just north of the ruins of Kolomo Gate Town was the Kolomo Garrison, one of the three walled garrisons that surrounded Hyrule Fields and prevented Hyrule Castle from being invaded. As with the town the garrison was nothing more than overgrown ruins. It was funny to Zelda how quickly nature worked to take back the land that people stole from it. The barracks was empty, its roof collapsed in and all the windows dark. They made a wide trail around it, as from a distance Impa could see that it was over run with bulblins and their feral cousins bokoblins. 

From as far away as they were Zelda could still hear their grunting and squaking, followed by the smell of roasted meat- smelling sour and rancid. They did not pass through the garrison gate, instead cautiously walking their horses over rubble and through a large hole that had been blown through one of the walls. 

Hyrule Fields greeted them from he other side, a welcome sight to Zelda. Something familiar that felt like home. The road ahead twisted off the the west, following the Regencia River north. Central and southern Hyrule were the breadbasket of the country, covered in farmland and herding fields. Marching through they passed fields of wheat and beans, fully grown and ready to be harvested in the early autumn sunlight. They passed few travellers on the road, and those they did see never made eye contact, keeping their heads down and their gazes averted. Even the air seemed to be on edge, static with a nervous energy. 

Midday they stumbled upon a caravan set up on the side of the road, right where the road started to drift away from the river. Garishly painted in teals and greens, it was equally gaudy and endearing. A salesman called them over, trying to sell them his wares. Purchasing some food from him, a strange man with a bowl cut named Beedle “That’s Beedle with a ‘D’ like dollar sign!”, they ate next to the river, watching the fish swim by. 

Back on the road they found themselves deep into the fields. As the crops grew tall and surrounded them, block any view from beyond the road, Impa became visibly tense. Her  pointed ears twitching with every sound. After riding for a few hours Impa pulled them to a stop. 

“What’s wrong?” Urbosa asked, now also nervously glancing around. Impa’s stress was contagious on the quiet path. 

The silence bared down on them, almost deafening. Where were the birds? The farmers? The wind? To their left the wheat started to rustle, something was making its way through the field towards them. They each drew a weapon. Whatever it was it was close enough now they could see the crops moving to let it through. At the edge of the road the wheat stems split and a young girl stepped out. 

All three of them let out a breath of air. Zelda’s ears stopped ringing and she felt like a fool. 

The youngling was no older than ten, with a mess of frizzy auburn hair and a dress that was covered in mud. She held a miniscule bow towards the three of them, but lowered it, seeing they weren’t monsters.

“Greetings young one, what are you doing out here?” Impa inquired.

“I’m looking for Them.” The girl vaguely answered. 

“What’s your name?” Zelda unmounted, ignoring Impa’s imploring gaze. This little girl was surely safe.

“Romani!” She yipped. Running up, she wrapped Zelda in a hug. Unsure how to react Zelda slowly hugged her back. 

“Where are you from? Where are your parents?”

“Dunno where my dad is, but my home is over there.” Romani motioned down the road. 

“Let’s take you home.” Zelda held her hand, walking her over to her horse. Romani didn’t fight and instead got really excited to be on the horse.

“My sister never lets me ride!” She squealed.

“Where is your sister?”

“At home! On the ranch!” Romani vibrated in her seat as she pointed ahead. Zelda exchanged a look with Impa and the four of them rode off. 

Zelda didn’t realize that the ranch she had been talking about was Lon Lon Ranch. The largest farming homestead in Hyrule, Lon Lon was fairly famous. A collective of houses surrounded with barns, a little farther out were their silos and then fields for as far as the eye could see. The outside of the commune had sharpened logs jutting out of the earth at various angles. Many families worked on the enormous farm, but it was own and ran by the Talon, a robust man as loud as he was large. Zelda remembered him for his bushy moustache and his accent that was not Hyrulian, and instead reminded her of her mother. 

Crossing under the wooden sign that read “Lon Lon Ranch” they were greeted by a shaggy dog, trailing around their steeds and yipping joyously. Romani clapped along with the dog. The door to the central house opened and a woman looking everything like an older Romani stepped out. Her jaw dropped in surprise, followed by her running down the steps of the porch.

“Where have you been?” She had tears welling in her eyes. She lifted the younger girl off Zelda’s horse and held her close. “You can’t run off like that!”

“I was looking for Them.” Romani squirmed to escape her grasp.

“You can’t be doing this anymore. Not after father disappeared. We thought the worst. You know there are monsters out there.” She placed Romani on the ground and looked up at her saviors. Seeing Zelda her eyes immediately grew to the size of dinner plates and she dropped to one knee. “Your Highness! I am so sorry you were burdened with my sister. I must apologize.” 

“It is perfectly fine.” Zelda blushed. She fidgeted nervously in her saddle as the woman remained kneeling. “You may rise.” 

“We all thought you were dead, assassinated with your father in the desert!” Zelda now realized she recognized this woman too. Around her same age, this was Malon, Talon’s daughter that he often brought with him when making deliveries to the castle. She didn’t know why she didn’t recognize Romani either, she had never seen the younger Lon Lon sister, but she was a spitting image of Malon. It seemed like ages since she had been in the castle and had watched them bring in crates of milk and wheat and cattle. 

“She lives, but we must let this remain a secret.” Impa unmounted and strolled around to Malon. “Do you mind if we take this indoors?”

“Of course!” Malon waved over a boy who gathered their horses and took them off to one of the stables. Malon, with Romani and the dog close on her heels, lead them back up into the main house. “I’m sure you don’t remember me, Your Highness, but my name is Malon, Talon is my father.” 

“I do remember.” Zelda nodded. “This is Impa and Urbosa, my traveling companions.” Malon sat them around a 12 person rustic table, aged wood chipping at the corners. She brought them tea and coffee. 

“You’ve been gone for so long, what happened? The kingdom has fallen into disarray in your absence. Monsters roam the lands and raiders have taken more of our neighbors than we’d like to admit.” 

“She had been held captive. Imprisoned by the Dark Lord’s forces.” Impa explained. 

“The Dark Lord.” Malon’s eyes turned towards the table. She brushed her auburn hair away from her face. “He marched the palace and the only royalty there was the Princess Hilda and the Duke. The Duke surrendered immediately. A coward.” She looked up defiantly. “I apologize for speaking ill of the royal family, but we should have fought.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Zelda felt very small. Her uncle had just surrendered? What had happened to her sister? Was she imprisoned in the dungeons below the castle? Was her uncle imprisoned too, or by surrendering the country had he secured himself safety? “We will take back the kingdom. We will defeat this ‘Lord Dragmire’ and save everyone.”

A man walked in, jumping with surprise at seeing the strangers at the table. He was tall but carried a lot of weight in his belly. He had a moustache to rival Talon’s, but was balding atop his head, the little hair he had pulled into a ponytail. 

“Ingo!” Malon rose to her feet. “This is my uncle, Ingo. He runs one of the other households on the farm.” They nodded at him. “This is Princess Zelda! She’s alive Ingo!” 

He opened his mouth, then closed it, pantomiming speech, though no sound came out. “You must excuse me.” He ran out the front door.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s been weird ever since my father disappeared.” Malon sat back down. 

“Talon has gone missing?” Zelda asked.

“He’s been missing for three weeks now. That’s why I was so worried about Romani when she ran off this morning.” Malon shot a stern glance at her younger sister. Romani excused herself from the table, sliding out of her chair she ran off to play with the dog.

“Why are you here now? Why have you visited us?” Malon paused. “Not to sound rude, Your Highness, whatever your intentions you are free to stay with us.”

“We are travelling to stop the Dark Lord. We are searching for the Seven Sages, they are the key to locking him away.” Impa informed. “We are passing through on our way to Rito Village to find the Temple of Light.” 

“You may rest here as long as you need, before continuing your journey then.” Malon explained. 

“Thank you so much.” Zelda bowed.

***

She sat in the bay window, watching Romani play with some of the other children in the yard below them. The sun was setting somewhere out of sight. Zelda felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t shake the fear that was gnawing at her about her sister. Was she alive? Zelda would know if she was gone. She would have felt it. 

A reassuring hand gripped her arm. Zelda placed her own atop it. 

“I’m scared, Impa.” Zelda couldn’t turn around to face her. She couldn’t let her fear eat her alive.  

“I know, and I’m sorry. I should have been there, I should have protected you.” Impa’s grip tightened. “This is all my fault. Once again we have failed the royal family.”

Zelda had known Impa her entire life. She always took her job seriously, her allegiance to the crown and her lineage as the last Sheikah shaped her. Watching everything unfold must have shaken her to her core just as it had Zelda. She turned, standing, and wrapped Impa in her arms.

“I have failed you.” Impa sighed.

“You have failed no one.” Zelda felt so warm in Impa’s arms. In these foreign places and circumstances she felt like home. 

“Zelda…” Impa breathed.

Knocking at the door drew them apart. Impa opened it to Malon standing there. 

“Come with me, Your Highness, we have a surprise for you!” She was absolutely ecstatic, almost vibrating with excitement. Zelda and Impa followed her out of the house. Urbosa and a few farmhands were standing around the gate to one of the stables on property. 

Urbosa had a huge smile on her face. What was the surprise? Malon stood beside her beaming. Two of the farm hands slid open the doors. 

Standing in the center of the stable, tail whipping flies away, mane shimmering in the failing light, was Rhiannon. Her mare since childhood, a gift from the Lon Lon Ranch when she was still too young to even ride. She had been left behind in the castle when they had traveled to the Gerudo Desert. 

“She must have escaped during the raiding of the castle.” Malon explained, seeing Zelda’s shocked look. “That’s how we knew something had happened. She just showed up out of the blue, coming to the only other home she’d ever known. Because you’re a good horse.” Malon pet her as the horse came towards them, sniffing her master. 

Zelda hugged her head, felt her stiff hair prick against her. Rhiannon’s long eyelashes brushed her cheek. Pulling away Rhiannon neighed and did a little shuffle. 

“Amongst my people, horses are a life partners. We are raised with our sister horses, a horse is more loyal than men.” Urbosa said. Zelda laughed. 

The celebration was cut short as a young man ran up to them. He was out of breath but didn’t stop to catch it.

“Malon, father is gone!” 

She spun and ran over to the boy. “Not Ingo too!” The two of them sprinted for the house to the right of the main home. Zelda, Impa and Urbosa took off after them.

“We just saw him today.” Malon exclaimed. “He could only have been gone for a few hours.”

“He went to the main house and then left, I don’t know where he’s gone, but he’s taken his horse and his room is a mess.” the boy explained. The five of them entered the house, Malon and the boy walked around entering each room. “I expected him to come back, but he said nothing when he left, and now it’s sundown and he hasn’t returned. You know what happens if we’re out after dark.” They called Ingo’s name, but he was gone.

“What happens after dark?” Zelda wondered.

“The land is cursed since the Dark Lord took over. At night those that should have been laid to rest come out to feed on the unlucky few who dare traverse the countryside at night. If my uncle is out there he is surely in danger.”  Malon informed, her lips pulled into a grim continence. 

“What is that smell?” Urbosa wrinkled her nose. “It smells like death.” 

“My father is the butcher for the farm, it’s surely his workspace in the basement.” Ingo’s son explained. He opened a doorway, steps stretching down into darkness. Malon lead the way, holding a candle aloft. At the foot of the stairs she lit the lamps around the room, revealing a butchery, with dressed and chopped animals everywhere. Large, cruel tools, hung from the walls. A solid door on the other side of the basement was held shut by a large plank barred across it. 

“That’s the storage room where he salts and brines the meat before we send it out.” Impa and Urbosa worked together to lift the thick plank and drop in on the floor. Malon reached forward and pulled the door open, the room beyond was frigid, sending a chilled air through the basement. 

Urbosa yelled out and Malon fell to her knees, vomiting upon the floor. Impa turned to help her.

“No, no, no, no!” Ingo’s son grabbed his temples, his eyes wide. The desperation in his voice horrified Zelda. She leaned in, to see into the storage room. Hanging from a hook, naked and pale, as if all the blood had been drained from his body, was Talon. 


End file.
